Cool Zim
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is my frist story in this episode Zim and Dib get in a fight and Zim gets a hold of Dib's jacket and is considered popular among the girls and there is a skool dance. Enjoy


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my first story I hope you like it. I don't own Invader Zim if I did it would of never been cansaled trust me. Enjoy.

Setting 1 in the classroom

-Mrs. Bitters- Class by order of the school board there will be a mandatory school dance tomorrow night. Everyone must attend. Or else… (Zim raises his hand.) Yes Zim?

-Zim- What is this dance of which you speak?

-Class- Ha-ha

-Dib- See he is an alien only an alien wouldn't know what a school dance is.

-Zim- (Glairs.)

-Brian- Or someone who has never been to one like Dib.

-Class- Ha-ha

-Dib- I have too been to a dance.

-The Letter M- Oh and who was your date, your sister?

-Dib-No!

-Jusica- The Letter M don't bee mean, his sister not that desperate.

-Class- Ha-ha

-Dib- Be quit.

-Mrs. Bitters- How about you all be quiet and go to rescues.

Setting 2 the playground

-Dib- Zim!

-Zim- What is it you want human filth?

-Dib- I bet you think you're pretty smart.

-Zim- Zim is not smart. Zim is a genius and you will all bow before me. Hahahaha!

-Dib- Go on laugh but one day I'm going to expose you for the horrible alien minis that you truly are.

-Zim- Your primitive earth race could never unmask the almighty Zim, and I will prove it during this dance ritual of yours.

-Dib- You won't be able to wait that long because I'm going to expose you right now. (Dib jumps on Zim and they start fighting.)

-Children- (Yell.) "fight, fight, fight" (The fighting stops and Zim has Dib's jacket on.)

-Zim- Ugh, remove this filthy earth clothing from my body.

-Jusica- Wait Zim you look really cool.

-Zim- Zim is not cold. Get out of my presence.

-Zita- No Zim cool, meaning you can be popular.

-Zim- So if Zim is cool Zim will be popular, and then the earth children will follow my direction. Which means Zim will take over the world (Maniacal laughter and lightening bolt.)

-Dib- Where did that come from?

-Girls- Oh my gosh Zim you're so cool

-Zim- Ahh get away

-Dib- I don't believe this I have been wearing that jacket forever. And they never noticed me, but now when that space boy puts it on they fling themselves all over him. How could this happen?

-Gaz- Why do you even care?

-Dib- You may be cool now Zim but come the dance you will be exposed for what you truely are.

-Zim- We'll see about that.

Setting 3 Zim's house

-Zim- Gir…

-Gir- Yes my lord. (He salutes in Duty mode not in disguise.)

-Zim- Remove this earth rage from me at once. Sanitize it!

-Gir- Yeah washing! Can I sing the washing song?

-Zim- Nooo!

-Gir- Ahh Fine but you owe me a taco.

-Zim- (Pondering.) Gir!

-Gir- Yes sir! (Has bubbles all over him.)

-Zim- What are you doing?

-Gir- I'm playing with the bubbles

-Zim- (Sigh.) Why me? Gir I require you to teach me the earth dancing ritual.

-Gir- Yeah dancing… (Running around the house.)

-Random Music- **YEEHAA!**

**Here we go.**

**Thats it.**

**That's all there is to it.**

**Alright everybody now here we go.**  
**It's a brand new version of the dosido.**  
**Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.**  
**Come on everybody its the hamster dance.**  
**Bounce in time to the beat.**  
**You don't even have to move your feet.**  
**Just shake your thang; let me see you move.**  
**Now spin it around and feel the groove.**

**YEEHAA!**

**Lets try it.**

**You're catching on.**

**YEEHAA!**  
**Terrific.**

**Come on everybody.**

**Clap your hands.**  
**Come on everybody.**

**It's the hamster dance.**  
**Come on everybody.**

**Clap you hands.**  
**Come on everybody.**

**It's the hamster dance.**

**Here comes the music.**

-Zim- Gir this is serious.

-Gir- Yes sir (He salutes in duty mode then he putt's in a monkey dancing tape.) O.K. follow my lead. (Gir starts dancing and Zim attempts to learn, but the sound of the song makes him very annoyed.)

2 Hours Later

-Zim- (Tiered.) These earth attributes are harder then I expected. (He's sits on his coach.)

-Gir- (Still dancing.)

-Zim- There must be an easier way. (Zim takes off his boots, looks at them.) Wait a second. I have a plan an ingenious plan. Hahahaha! (Zim begins to work on his shoes.)

1 Hour Later

-Zim- (He does one incredible dance move.) Hahahaha! , at last they're finished. With these shoes and this jacket I will become the coolest kid at the dance and then the coolest kid in the world. Hahahaha!

Setting 3 at the dance

-Dib- Sorry I'm late Mrs. Bitters I needed to get my camera ready to catch Zim's humiliation.

-Mrs. Bitters- Good, know get in here.

-Dib- What the? (There is a big crowd. Dib pushes throw it and finds Zim Break dancing in the middle of the crowd and they are all cheering him on.) But how, did you… never mind I'm still going to expose you Zim!

-Kid- ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!ZIM!

Setting 4 Dib at the punch bowl

-Dib- (Glaring at Zim as the children cheer him on as he dances.) That's it I can't stand this anymore. (He walks to the door.)

-Aki- (They are crowded around Zim.) Zim who do you like the best?

-Zim- What?

-Aki- Who do you like the best?

-Zim- (He begins to pick some random girl in the crowd.) Ahh you!

-Girls- (They all stare at the girl.) Get her. (A big fight starts and all of the girls are in on it but one of them steps on Zim's shoes and they go haywire and his disguise begins to fall off.)

-Dib- (Dib's at the door turns around.) Wait, wait look.

-Dib- Wait, wait look. (Mrs. Bitters burst through the door. Dib gets smacked by the door and his punch flys out of his hand and hits the light controls and the lights go out.)

-Girls- (Scream.)

-Dib- (He gets up after falling to the floor.) I knew these would come in handy. (He takes out a pair of night vision goggles.) Now where's Zim? (Looks for Zim.) Ah ha there he is. I'll get you Zim.

-Zim- (Zim is still doing an out of control dance. Then his shoes have finally stop and he does not have his disguise on.) Finally they have stopped. (He feels around on his body.) Oh no! (He looks around but he can't see so he feels for a way out.) The exit I must find the exit. Ah ha! (He finds a door and goes in. He rubs his eyes and looks.) Wait this is a filthy earth bathroom.

-Dib- (He had seen Zim run in to the door and he blocked it with a chair.) Yes it is Zim and you're trapped without your disguise on. Soon your secret will be out. Hahahaha!

-Zim- (Pulls on the door.) There must bee another exit! (He looks around and he sees the vent. He uses his spider legs to get up to the vent and crals out to the ruff. The last thing we see is him wiggling throw the vent.)

Setting 5 On the ruff with Zim.

-Zim- (His communication machine comes out of his Pak.) Gir activate plane 206.

-Gir- Are we goanna watch a movie?

-Zim- No Gir I need a change of disguise.

-Gir- What's the magic word?

-Zim- Gir!

-Gir- Okiey dokiey (Gir flys to Zim in his doggy suit.)

-Zim- Excellent Gir now give it to me (He reaches for it, but Gir pulls it out of his reach.)

-Gir- Naha…

-Zim- Gir what are you doing?

-Gir- (He turns around.) You didn't let me teach you how to dance.

-Zim- But, Gir.

-Gir- (Stars to whimper and is about to cry.)

-Zim- Fine you shall have your tacos.

-Gir- Yeah, Yeah. Can I wear the hat?

-Zim- Fine!

-Gir- (He drops Zim's disguise in front of him, and takes out a sombrero and does the la cucaracha.)

-Zim- (Putting on his disguise. Look at Gir and signs.) Why do I put up with this.

Meanwhile.

-Dib- (He is running to random people and the disco lights are back on.) I'm telling you Zim is an alien and I have proof. Listen to me. Listen to me. (Finally he jumps up on the DJ's table and grabs the microphone and cuts of the music.)

-Kids- Dib!

-Dib- Listen to me Zim is an alien and I have proof (Spotlight follows him as he jumps to the bathroom door and pushes the chair out of the way and kicks the door open. He does not look and just point.) Look!

-Kids- (Confused because there is nothing there.)

-Dib- (He looks.) What… but where did he go?

-Zim- (He walks in from behind the crowd.) What are you guys looking at?

-Dib- But…I…You… (Zim throws the jacket at him and it hits him hard.)

-Zim- Here's your jacket, I'm through with this dance ritual thing. (Zim walks out.)

Setting 7 Outside of the school

-Gir- Taco time?

-Zim- (Signs.) Yes Gir taco time.

-Gir- Yeah, Yeah! (They walk off and Gir is sing to the la cucaracha song in do di do form with his hat on.)

The End

-Me- Well that was it I hope you liked it. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Stalker that came from the Starts coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
